White Day - Skip Beat!
by Talliya
Summary: Ren and Shou give Kyoko White Day gifts!
1. White Day Teddy

**_I do not own any rights to SkipBeat! This work was not for profit._**

Having received such a thoughtful gift from Kyoko on Valentine's Day, a jelly instead of chocolate. He grinned as he thought about it, remembering her shy face as she presented it and then her excited explanation about how she realized he didn't like chocolate and her nervousness when he was eating it. He shook his head of the thoughts and walked down the corridor, heading for his dressing room in order to get ready for his drama, Kyoko's gift wrapped in pink and white paper under his arm.

Ren was hoping that she would like his return gift for White Day. He'd bought her a small white stuffed bear with red hearts for the pads of all four feet and a little pink heart for a nose. He knew that she liked cute things and hoped that such an off-hand thing as it seemed to be wouldn't get her eccentric side up. He could just imagine how Kyoko would react to receiving a gift on White Day, he was sure she had never gotten anything from Sho before. Though he couldn't be entirely sure about that, which was why he had an elaborate plan for her birthday present. He was certain of that one that she had never gotten specifically just a birthday present. She had mentioned when they were younger that she celebrated her birthday early along with Christmas. But as he pictured Kyoko's face when receiving his White Day gift he had to give an exasperated chuckle. Her face was beet red and shocked, she would splutter and tell him that he hadn't had to get her anything. Her chocolates had been made for everyone after all. He would calmly explain that it was simply the tradition of the day... just to make sure she believed it he had gotten white chocolates for all of his coworkers that had given him chocolates on Valentine's Day. His excuse for hers being a teddy bear instead of chocolate would be that she hadn't given him chocolate either – it was only fair. He would have to be careful though, or Yashiro might suspect something even more behind the gesture and Ren couldn't have that.

He moved along the busy hallways and finally came to his room, his huge stash of white chocolates, each wrapped for the separate person they were for, filled over half of the room. He shook his head at what he deemed a necessary expense and set Kyoko's gift on his dressing room vanity. He set to work getting ready for his role and was nearly finished when Yashiro came in.

Yashiro blinked at him for a few moments after taking in all the gifts in the room, "Ren? Did you get gifts on White Day as well? That's rather odd..."

Ren chuckled, "No these are my gifts to everyone else. For a job well done and only for those coworkers who gave me chocolate."

Yashiro smiled, Ren was being human for once and not a work machine. "Well that's nice. You don't usually do that." A sly look crossed his handsome face, "There wouldn't be a specific reason for you to do it this year would there?"

Ren just shook his head, "Not at all. I already told you what they were for."

Yashiro just gave him a look, which he ignored and finished getting ready. "Would you mind handing them out? From what I've seen of the schedule I won't be able to reach everyone today with how much filming I'll be doing."

Yashiro nodded his head, "Of course, which ones would you like to give yourself?"

Ren pointed out the one on the vanity and gathered several others – the ones for the people he'd be filming with today – and set them with it. "I'll do these ones myself."

Another nod and Yashiro gathered up an armful and set off to deliver them, since Ren had put the name of who it was too on each, it wouldn't be hard to get them to everyone. And if the people they were to weren't at the set today he could set them aside to be sent out once he was done with the in-house deliveries.

Ren smiled and gathered up his own armful before heading to the set, hopefully he wouldn't have to worry about Yashiro poking fun at him for getting Kyoko something other than chocolate now. He found each woman easily and handed over their chocolates. Each were excited and thanked him profusely which was rather embarrassing and reminded him of the reason he never did this. But he shook his head and plunged on anyway. It was almost time for filming to begin and he had only Kyoko's gift left... she hadn't shown up yet. With a worried frown he sat in a chair and waited, hoping she was alright, she was never late.

Kyoko came in just before they started, luckily her scene wasn't for a couple of shots and she was able to apologize to everyone and quickly change before she was on. Once their scene was over and Kyoko seemed less rushed Ren walked over to her with his gift. "Here's your White Day gift from me Miss Mogami."

She had the expected reaction; she flushed and stuttered out a thank you before opening it. Kyoko's eyes got huge and he watched as she went off into her little world for a few seconds upon seeing the small bear. But then she came crashing back to reality and Ren braced himself, "But... why a bear?"

"Well you made me jelly, so I thought it only fair to think outside the box. Do you like it?" Ren asked, a little afraid that she didn't.

Kyoko smiled, "I love it. Thank you." She hugged the bear to her chest and giggled, "Oh this just made my day so much better! I was late because of Shou..." She frowned and buried her head in the teddy bear, "He wrote me a song... it's so lame I slapped him for it." She looked up and grinned at Ren, "This is much better! He writes songs for everyone so it meant nothing at all to me. But this is very thoughtful." She cuddle the bear some more and all Ren could do was smile.

"I'm glad you like it." He was a little upset that Sho gave her a gift at all, but the kid was always trying to out-do him and beat him in their supposed contest for Kyoko's affections. /Heh, looks like I've won this round Shou./ He thought to himself as they finished up filming for the day.


	2. Shou's True Color is White

_**I do not own any rights to SkipBeat! This work is non-profit.**_

The blonde man was in a panic. He knew that he knew Kyoko the best, that was a given considering how long he had known her. But of all the times she had given him Valentine's Day Chocolates, he had never returned the gift on White Day. His mind churned as he wandered from store to store desperately trying to find something she would like... not to mention something she would actually accept from him.

He had really messed up on Valentine's Day, stealing a kiss from her just to crumple whatever lead Ren thought he had on him with her. But he had never seen Kyoko so shocked before. Even when those fangirls of his in middle school dumped buckets of murky water over her head, she had not be that traumatized. She had smiled then and thanked them before disappearing when they got back to the Inn. He paused in the middle of the sidewalk as that thought struck him. She must have gone off to cry. Shou hung his head in shame and began walking again.

He had been in every upscale store he could find, not wanting to show his face in a place of less repute. But he ultimately knew that Kyoko's tastes ran the gambit of 'less is more' and she wouldn't accept anything extravagant or anything that she even thought cost too much. He shook his head as he came to a stop outside a book store. His reflection in the window caused him to frown, he really hated disguising himself. Yet, while he liked attention... he didn't like being mauled by people everywhere he went. His long black coat and tan fedora along with his rainbow colored shades made him stick out like a sore thumb, yet no one messed with him 'because' he looked so strange. If someone ever I.D. him though his image may never live it down. However something inside the store caught his eye as he was turning away.

Intrigued he went inside and found the poster that had caught his eye. It was an advertisement for a book series that Kyoko had read to him when they were kids. Back when he'd had nightmares that only her soothing presence could cure. He would never admit how much Kyoko's mother scared him and how most of his nightmares consisted of Kyoko crying and him never being enough to calm the flow. Those nightmares had translated into the reality of him simply standing there and doing nothing while she cried for real. Disgusted with himself he turned from the poster and moved around the shelves looking for the books. Kyoko's mother had found them and thrown them away because they had belonged to Kyoko's father and she didn't want anything around to remind her of him. It was the last time he had ever seen Kyoko cry, and he had stood there frozen like a moron and let her.

Finding the books he grabbed up one of the all-in-one deals and went to the counter. He purchased the books and then went to the nearest mall to have it gift wrapped for White Day. The lady who wrapped it gave him a strange look when he said it was a White Day gift but refrained from commenting... thankfully. With his gift now in hand he just needed to find out where Kyoko would be the next day so that he could give it to her.

With that in mind he went back to his room at the hotel he and Shouko were staying at and surfed through the television channels until he found a station that was talking about Dark Moon. He realized as he watched that the series was nearly done filming – there were only a few episodes left. But apparently Kyoko's character of Mio was nearly done filming so he wasn't sure if she would be there or not. Shou sighed and threw his hands in the air before bringing out his phone and dialing Kyoko's number.

She didn't answer of course, which just pissed him off. So he left her a message about how she was stupid and ugly and needed to learn to answer the phone when her betters called her. Feeling better about himself he went to the studio to work on his new song.

However when he got there all he could think about was Kyoko and how she had supported him through all his trials to become the singer he was now. Even now she pushed him to do his best by stating that she was the only one allowed to outshine him. And while he scoffed at her nerve, her support was what really kept him going.

Pretty soon a song sprang forth. It was heartfelt and filled with years of experience with Kyoko. He smiled as he finished it, it was a much better White Day gift than those books he had bought. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before. Anyone would be thrilled to have a song written for them by him! He spent the rest of his day perfecting it.

He wasn't expecting Kyoko to be hovering over his sleeping form with a pillow descending to be pressed to his face when he woke the next morning. Apparently Shouko had let her in. She was mumbling something about stupid singers who think they're all that when they haven't the right. He was so shocked to see her that he didn't react until he was being smothered by the pillow.

He sprung from the bed furious to see that Mio-like look on Kyoko's face, "What do you think you're doing!? Messing with a singer's face!"

Kyoko just gave him that evil little smile that he had first seen when she played the soon-to-be-evil angel in his PV. "Well, you were the one who said I should respect my betters and answer when they call me. The fact that I was busy doesn't seem to have crossed your little mind."

Shou backed away from her as she came around the bed raising his hands in front of him, "Hey, hey now. I made you a White Day present!" He squeezed his eyes shut as he said it, hoping against hope that she wouldn't attack him. When nothing happened in the next few seconds he squinted one of his eyes open to a rather shocked looking Kyoko.

She stuttered, "Y-you what?"

It was obvious that she couldn't believe it was true since he had never given her one before. He stood up smugly and crossed his arms over his chest, "I did. I wrote you a song. Here, I'll play it for you!" He went over and picked up his guitar and began to sing:

'Kyoko is the girl that I grew up with, I watched her cry just like a fool wishing I could help but never knowing what to do.

She's the one who knows me best, she's the one I asked help from when I broke away.

Though I only asked her because I didn't think for even a second that she would say no.

I used to play with her when we were kids, I never defended her against the girls in school who picked on her.

I couldn't lose my cool image.~'

Right then Kyoko's hand slapped across his face. He stopped shocked, "Don't you like it? I wrote it just for you!"

"I'm supposed to like a song that does nothing but make a mockery of my life!? You are SO stupid! I can't believe I know you!" Kyoko was red in the face with embarrassment and anger.

Shou simply blinked at her as she marched out the door. Then he was chasing after her, "Well see if I ever write a song for you again! Oh, and take this! I got it for you before my cool idea for a song came up!" He picked up the books and threw them across the room at her, they skidded to a stop at her feet.

Kyoko just glared at him and left the room without the gift. So he hastily got dressed and picked it up to make her accept it. They were outside the set for Dark Moon before she finally accepted it just to make him leave. She left it unopened in her dressing room and went to apologize for being late.


End file.
